


Never Sleeps

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Extreme Bitterness towards New York City, First Person, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mention of Long Island locations, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: The city that never sleeps. It used to be a point of pride for every New Yorker, but when the technology came knocking, seemingly all ten million residents got cold feet. So, while every one of those stuck-up smartasses was clutching either a blanket or a latte, I got to watch the sun rise through the doors of 7-11 for the fourth time this shift.
Kudos: 2





	Never Sleeps

The city that never sleeps. It used to be a point of pride for every New Yorker, but when the technology came knocking, seemingly all ten million residents got cold feet. So, while every one of those stuck-up smartasses was clutching either a blanket or a latte, I got to watch the sun rise through the doors of 7-11 for the fourth time this shift.

We get it. I got it. I did it for something, anything, to set me apart from the other business majors, something to get my name in the paper.

I haven't had a chance to read one lately. I don't have a commute anymore. I don't, I swear to fucking God! It's gone. My car, that is, not the commute. I miss the crossword. I wasn't even good at it.

I don't like living in Hauppauge, no offence. None taken.

We get along better than we used to, much better than back when I wore a watch. Now it's just day, and night, and day, and night, and day and day and day and day and sunrises and sunrises and sunrises and shorter bouts every single time!

I screamed one time. I didn't see any cops come in, but somebody heard it. I heard somebody scream back, so that was a good sign. If it wasn't a coincidence. I hope it wasn't. But if it wasn't that meant I wasn't the only one, and I didn't stand out any more among the resumes than before we started. It would mean I dropped out of Suffolk Community for no reason. 

I have a joke planned, just in case someone comes in and tries to rob the store at gunpoint. I'm going to look at them and say "Not on my watch," because my watch has been on the floor for a week and a half even though I don't hear any ticking anymore. It used to be very loud, but I conquered it, and now I can even step on it if someone threatens me, and then I'll be in control, because they'll be laughing with me.

I wish someone would come in. It's rather lonely.

There's a little TV in the back room, I don't go in there much any more, I don't need to, unless I have to take a leak. I'm an excellent employee, but duty calls. One time, when I was feeling especially bored, I turned the TV on. It was turned to the news.

Shockingly, a tragedy had happened right in this store, some poor bastard-- I bet it was a New Yorker-- had a fucking heart attack while on shift. The host said something about a viral "cocaine and coffee" trend among millenials. Who the hell can afford coffee? Fucking New Yorkers. It's all about five-hour-energy with our street drugs here, and I haven't had to sleep a wink since I took that sip.


End file.
